Logan Martin
Logan Martin is the main protagonist of the story. He is the son of Owen and Iris Martin and the younger brother of Coco and Riri Martin. Appearance Logan has light brown eyes, slightly tan skin, and long, messy black hair. He is of average height and has a slender build. As of Year Two, he is noticeably taller, his hair is longer and less messy, and he is developed somewhat of an athletic build. Personality Logan is generally strong-willed and will generally stand up for himself and what he believes in. He is courageous and is extremely loyal to his loved ones. Logan is also open-minded and is almost always willing to try new things. He has a non-judgemental attitude and will usually reciprocate if someone befriends him, but he's put off by snobbish people and bullies due to the way they treat others, but nevertheless tries to see the good in people. Despite all of his good qualities, Logan can be stubborn and a bit arrogant at times. He also has trouble in planning out situations and often rushes into things without thinking. His impulsiveness gets him in trouble most of the time and because of that, he doesn't get along with authority figures who disagree with his views. He can also be impatient and also a bit of a slacker when it comes to school work which is why his marks are barely in the average branch. Logan is skilled in athletics and a moderately skilled trainer. His has an easy-going side and he knows when to relax around friends. He usually doesn't allow people to get to him, but there are a few people who know how to push his buttons, such as his bully rival, Shane Clarke, and a few other people. Logan is generally a rule follower unless circumstances forces him to do things his own way. He has a good sense of humor and can laugh at himself when the situation calls for it. Logan's attitude towards Pokemon is pretty much the same as it is towards people that he likes and he cares for them tremendously which is why he detests people who treat them cruelly. Early History Logan was born to Owen and Iris Martin. He was the youngest of three as well as the only son, being born several years after his sisters, Coco and Riri. Due to his father traveling a lot and his sisters enrolled in the Louhearst Expedition Academy, Logan spent most of the time alone or with his mother. She was always described by Logan's father and sisters as being "a bit odd" a claim that he reluctantly agrees with, though she did teach him how to be kind to people and Pokemon and the two have a very close relationship. She was an environmentalist and often encouraged her son to take care of nature. His older sisters tend to view him as a baby which irritates him greatly and he often bickered with them whenever they came home, but they usually bought him presents as well. When he became a trainer, he traveled around by himself for four years before enrolling in the Louhearst Expedition Academy. Year One Relationships with other characters Family For most of Year One, Logan is shown to have a good relationship with his parents and his sisters and they were all visibly distressed after Logan slipped into a coma during the explosion at Mt. Moon. However, Logan's relationship with his mother started to worsen after her lineage was revealed to him and he is still seen holding a grudge against her in Year Two. Jett Mitchell Logan and Jett became friends almost immediately after they met and quickly became best friends. They are roommates at Louhearst along with Ethan D'Log and the two boys are almost always seen together. They share the same interests in sports and girls, though Jett's interest in the latter outshines Logan's greatly. They are also shown constantly sticking up for one another against bullies such as Shane Clarke or the Cherry Boys and have formed a strong bond to the point that they're willing to risk their safety for one another. At the end of the year, Jett told Logan that "we were in this from the beginning and we're gonna be in it until the end. I got your back wherever, whenever" and they gave each other a 'man-hug' proving that their friendship had been solidified. Henrietta Mackenzie Logan's relationship with Rietta started off rocky as she initially wanted nothing to do with him or Jett and possessed somewhat of a snobbish attitude. However, they eventually formed a friendship and soon became best friends. They always stick up for one another around bullies such as Shane Clarke and the Cherry Boys and Rietta proved that she was willing to risk her safety to stand up for Logan. At the end of the year Rietta told Logan that "the Triple M's are all in it together. Best of friends from now on..." and she was visibly upset about having to say goodbye to him and Jett and Logan promised to call her everyday. Shane Clarke Shane Clarke is the arch-rival of Logan and the two share an extreme dislike of one another nearly to the point of hatred. They met on their first day of Louhearst and after Logan saw how cruel Shane was, their rivalry was set. Over the next several months, Logan and Shane had many confrontations ranging from petty words to physical violence. Despite this, Logan attempted to reach out to Shane after his defeat at the hands of the Cherry Boys, but Shane angrily shrugged him off. After the defeat of the Cherry Boys by Logan Martin, Shane returned to his bullying ways and the relationship between he two boys continued to worsen. However, Logan noted that Shane had good in him after seeing his rival set aside his hatred of Floressa Roux and allow her to perform at the school dance so that Jewel's night wouldn't be ruined. Their final confrontation in Year One was the last day of school at a park in Cinnabar Island where Shane taunted Logan about Don Meladeo's death and the rise of the Soul Destroyers. He was attacked by Logan's friends and sent into a trash dumpster. 'Pokemon ' (Edit Later ) Mawile (Female. Logan's first Pokemon given to him by his sisters. Mawile is extremely hyperactive to the point where Logan almost has no control of her.) Crobat (Male. The most obedient on the team, Crobat has a strong sense of loyalty to Logan.) Golduck (Male. The most relaxed on Logan's team. Always cool, calm, and collected in any situation.) Bellossom (Female. A gift from his mother as an Oddish, Bellossom is herself very motherly of Logan's other Pokemon. Primeape (Female. True to her nature, Primeape is the most tempermental on Logan's team, a direct contrast to Golduck.) Zangoose (Male. Zangoose is the loner of Logan's team and is generally seen sitting on the sidelines when everyone else is having fun. However, in battle he is the powerhouse of Logan's team. Has an intense rivalry with Shane Clarke's Seviper.) 164983_a433ccdb2654f1fa81759de5ec7c8030.jpg|Adam G Sevani, Logan's actor AdamGSevani.jpg N375445-59ab5.jpg 4bd055ee7a7b.jpg Category:Vella Family Members Category:Triple M's Members Category:Main Character Category:Male Characters